Solo para verte de nuevo
by Pily14ccs
Summary: Shaoran fue encomendado por el consejo para una misión importante: debe encontrar a una chica. A él no parece llamarle mucho la atención el nombre de Misao Tomokori, pero... En Edición
1. Introducción

**Hola chicas! Sean compasivas, es mi primer fic!**

"Solo para verte de nuevo"

Introducción

Salió de su apartamento resoplando, enojado. esa estúpida misión, lo traía sin cuidado, lo que le molestaba eran los recuerdos.

"- No es la mejor cuidad a la que podrían haberme mandado... Por suerte, esto se termina, y me voy, no tengo por que volver aquí si no quiero."

La noche anterior había arribado, por fin, a Tokio, tal y como lo esperaba. Una vez abajo del avión, muchos sirvientes, estaba esperándolo, con ansias. Pero é los rechazo de inmediato, se sentía seguro de poder cargar solo con las maletas. Solo subió al coche que lo llevaría a Tomoeda (aunque significaran otras horas de viaje), durante las cuales aprovechó para pensar. Su misión no lucía nada complicada, buscar a una jovencita, de la cual no tenían fotografías, pero que se apellidaba Tomokori, que poseía una gran fuerza e inteligencia, y por supuesto, magia, aunque esta no estaba tan desarrollada como sus otras habilidades.

"- Pero ella me hace acordar... a Sakura..." - susurró al compás del viento, al mismo tiempo que una joven, en cierto apartamento – "¡Pero que digo! Hace años que no veo a esa muchachita. Ahora debe tener un novio, o estar comprometida. Aunque, difícil se le va a hacer con ese hermano..."- sonrió levemente – "¿Por qué te dejé ir, en realidad?"- pensó, mirando con tristeza el vidrio que lo separaba de la realidad.

"Tomokori."- Dijo su jefe en voz alta.- "Retírese."

"-¿Qué, por qué? ¿Qué hice?"

"-N.Nada... solo luce muy cansada, váyase a descansar."

"-Lo haré. Muchas gracias."

Ella en realidad no estaba cansada... solo estaba escondiendo su presencia mágica, ya que sentía que una fuerza conocida se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba.

"-Shaoran..." - susurró al compás del viento, al mismo tiempo que un joven, en cierto auto. – "Es imposible. Dudo mucho que volviera. Solo que, si, es posible que esté luciendo cansada."

Cuando llegó a su casa se miró al espejo. Los ojos hinchados y colorados, ojeras y un gesto de cansancio la hicieron sonreír. Eso le pasaba por ocultar su presencia. – "No me extraña ya."

Su aspecto, en frente del espejo, cambió de un momento a otro. Hacía unos instantes, la imagen que el espejo le devolvía era la de una joven de pelo oscuro, largo, y ojos muy negros, con una piel muy suave y pálida. Ahora su reflejo era el de una castaña de ojos verdes. Esa transformación la sufría cada mañana y cada noche. Todas las mañanas, ella despertaba como Sakura Kinomoto (a quien veía ahora) y se transformaba en Misao Tomokori. Todo era parte de su nueva vida. Aunque su aura mágica siempre sería la misma.

"- Kero... Kero... Oh no!"

¡Kero había atacado la heladera nuevamente!

¿Como explicarlo? El era un agujero negro, en cuanto a comida...

"- Mocoso..." - susurró Kero entre sueños. Era extraño escucharlo decirle algo así. La única vez que habló así, fue cuando Shaoran se fue... pero él no formaba parte de su nueva vida. Ella ahora era una importante editora. Tomoyo también se había cambiado el nombre, pero era porque ya no vivía en Tomoeda si no en París. Era ahora una importante diseñadora. Su nombre era Milena Jens, y era muy conocida. Su hermano Touya estaba en un importante viaje de negocios a EEUU con Yukito, y su padre estaba en una excavación, en Egipto. Estaba bastante sola... a no ser por Kero, que cada día le demostraba mas su afecto.

"- Shaoran... ¿por qué jamás volviste?" - comenzó a llorar. Y por primera vez en muchos años, ella volvió a escudarse en la frágil sonrisa de Misao, quien ya no lloraba. – "Esta soy yo ahora."- susurró.- "Esto es todo lo que queda de mí..."

Continuará...

**Hola chicas! Por favor no sean malas, este es mi primer fic! Opinen! Please, review!**

**Comentarios, dudas, quejas y otros a pily(guión bajo)ki(guión bajo)lamb(arroba)hotmail(.)com**

**Pily**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola! Como están? Soy yo de vuelta!**

**Bueno, acá va el 1º cáp. del fic. Nos vemos!**

"- Otro día, otro trabajo." - Susurró Sakura mientras se levantaba. – "¡Gracias Kero, eres el mejor despertador!"

"- ¡Ey! ¡Que yo no soy despertador!" - Gritó Kero. Pero enseguida se quedó pensativo. "¿Le tengo que decir del mocoso, no? Él esta en la ciudad, pero... ella hizo un gran esfuerzo por llegar a donde está, por superar toda la tristeza que ese niño le dejó. No, no voy a molestarla. Ella es feliz ahora" Kero estaba tan encerrado en su mente que ignoró por completo como Sakura volvía a ser Misao Tomokori en vez de Kinomoto, otra vez. "Pero ella lo sabe, no podrá esconderse en esa personalidad por mucho. Algún día se verá obligada a enfrentar la realidad. Ella no está sola. ¿Qué le sucede?"

"- Kero... Kero.. ¡KERO!" - Misao ya le estaba gritando. Pero él seguía demasiado concentrado en lo suyo como para prestar atención al rostro de la joven. – "¡KERBEROS! ¡USARÉ LA CARTA BURBUJAS Y TE DARÉ UN BAÑO!"

"- ¿Qué, eh? ¡No, por favor Sakurita, no me hagas eso!"

"- ¡Que no me digas Sakurita! En todo caso, seré Misao, ¡y en voz baja por favor!"

"- De acuerdo... "- Una mirada malvada se cruzó por los ojitos del peluche.- "Misao..."

"- ¿Sí?"

"- Llegas tarde..."

"- ¡Ay Dios, lo olvidé! ¡El almuerzo esta en el microondas, solo caliéntalo! ¡¡¡ADIOS!"

"- Nunca vas a dejar de ser Sakurita, por mucho que te escondas..." - susurró Kero, después de que Sakura / Misao saliera a toda velocidad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En una limusina negra, muy lujosa, Shaoran Li volvía a buscar la presencia de Tomokori. ¿Pero quién era ella? El registro decía que era editora, que trabajaba para Ediciones Desatadas y que ayudaba a una joven de seudónimo Sweety. También había buscado los registros de Sakura, y había encontrado algo interesante. Su registro se cortaba cuando el de Misao comenzaba en Japón. ¿Sería una simple coincidencia? Sakura, en los papeles que había encontrado, figuraba como escritora bajo seudónimo, aunque no sabía cuál. Se había rendido en su búsqueda, ya no quería mas datos confusos. Pero, era toda esa situación, toda esa relación, en la que Sakura desaparece y Misao entra en acción, ¿coincidencia? Estaba a punto de afirmarse que sí, cuando unas palabras, recuerdos de su niñez, cruzaron a toda prisa por su mente, dándole un escalofrío. "No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable." Cuando se le pasó el escalofrío, Shaoran pidió que le estacionaran el auto y bajó. Había comenzado a sentir la presencia de Tomonkori. Pero lo extraño era que no estaba sola. Sakura Kinomoto estaba con ella.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No había llegado tarde. ¡Kero solo la había asustado para salvarse del reto! Habría tenido tiempo suficiente para dar una vuelta por el parque, de no ser porque había sentido esa presencia extraña, aunque conocida, muy cerca de ella. Había corrido, y había llegado mas temprano de lo que debería. Permitió a su verdadera personalidad estar en contacto con Misao, para poder seguir con su libro. Se trataba de su historia. Era autobiográfica, aunque ella dijera que era solo una novela. Cuando debía irse, usaba la carta Ilusión, y le pedía que hipnotizara a todos, que les hiciera ver una imagen de como ellos imaginaban a la autora, y ella salía, otra vez, escudada en Misao. Y eso hizo, nuevamente, cuando tuvo que irse, cuidando que nadie sintiese la magia. Ese día se había ido más temprano. Su jefe le había dicho que lucía cansada, que se tomaran unas pequeñas vacaciones, tanto autora como editora, ya que sabía que "Sweety" no iba si Misao no estaba. Se fue con su ilusión, pero la hizo seguir hasta el dpto. sola. – "Quédate con Kerberos. Yo voy a pasar a un bar a ver como estoy."- Le había dicho. Había entrado al bar, pedido un café y preguntado por el baño de mujeres. Una vez ahí, se paró enfrente del lavabo y sonrió. Se veía fatal, tenía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, el cabello bastante desarreglado, una cara de cansancio evidente, los hombros caídos. Midió su magia, y supo que solo conseguiría levantarse dejando que sus ojos tomaran su color verde auténtico. "De última, son lentes de contacto", pensó. Una vez que se transformó, salió del baño y fue a tomar su café. Aún no lo había terminado cuando sintió una presencia. "La" presencia, esa que tanto se había esforzado por evitar. Tragó con fuerza, sabiendo que no podía escaparse. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza, esperando a que su "perseguidor" hiciera el primer paso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Por fin era ella! Cuando antes terminara con su misión, mejor para él. Decidió controlar sus datos, saber si verdaderamente era ella.

"- ¿Misao Tomokori?" - preguntó.

La chica tardó en contestar, pero lentamente levantó la cabeza y susurró:

"- ¿Sí?"

"- Buenas tardes. Tengo que hablar con usted."

"- ¿Sobre qué? ¿No puede esperar? Estaba por irme."

"- Lo siento señorita Tomokori, pero no se puede. Esto es de suma importancia."

"- Lo escucho, aunque primero me gustaría saber su nombre, dado a que usted ya conoce el mío."

"- Unas preguntas, por favor, y la dejaré ir."

"- Está bien."

"- ¿Es usted Misao Tomokori, editora, 22 años, vive sola en Tomoeda, y no se le conoce familia?"

"- ¿Cómo sabe todo eso de mí?" - Misao lucía sorprendida.

"- Voy a hacer de cuenta que eso es un "sí, soy ella".

"- Ahora tengo derecho a su nombre, ¿o no?" - Susurró Misao.

"- Pues sí. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li. ¿Puedo seguir con las pre...?" - Shaoran se detuvo en seco por el grito de la muchacha.

"- ¿SHAORAN LI?"

Él conocía esa voz de alguna parte, y no era igual a la que había llegado a escuchar hacía un rato. También observó su rostro. Vio que sus ojos no eran negros, si no verdes. Él conocía esos ojos. Eran iguales a los de...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hooola!**

**Ay, me puse tan contenta cuando leí sus reviews!**

**Perdón si las hice esperar!**

**Les contesto:**

**serenity-princess: Gracias, acá estoy actualizando! Sayonara!**

**moonshaoran: Acá actualizo! Espero que te guste!**

**Hillary: Gracias por tu sugerencia! Voy a ver bien como lo hago, primero tiene que aparecer Sakura. Muchas gracias!**

**Ghia-Hikari: No te preocupes, no se va a dar cuenta, va a tardar un poco... hace mucho que no la ve, y no está seguro que de que pasa... Bueno, espero que te guste este cap!**

**Haruko Hinako: Nooo, falta para que se reconozcan... si no, el fic me quedaría demasiado corto, no? Gracias!**

**KARY: Muchas gracias! Te digo la verdad, no me había dado cuenta de que el apellido estaba cambiado, es mas, hasta creo que lo leí en algún otro fic, así que el mérito no es mío. Claro, agregame! Me encantaría! Nos vemos!**

**chouri: Perdoná si lo hice tan corto, es solamente que ¬¬ maldita escuela, tenía mucha tarea y cosas que estudiar! Justo ahora encontré un huequito! Che, ¿te puedo agregar a mi MSN? Acá sigo, espero que te guste.**

**Saku-Cerezo4: Perdón por la tardanza! Es que, aparte de los estudios, no estuve en casi toda la semana con mi adorada compu... ¿te puedo agregar a mi MSN? Espero que este cap te guste!**

Cáp. 2: Encontrar por un lado, huir por otro 

"- Kerberos..."- Susurró una voz.

"- ¿Ilusión? ¿Y Sakura? ¿Dónde está?"

"- Ella está en un bar, Kerberos. Estará bien."

"- ¿No estará con el mocoso, no?"

"- Pues..." - Ilusión no supo si contestarle, puesto que sabía que la reacción del pequeño guardián no podía ser muy buena.

"- ¿QUÉÉÉÉ? ¡CON EL MOCOSO NOO! ¡Ella peleó! ¡Ella luchó por olvidar! ¡No ahora!"

"- ¡Kerberos! Si, si ahora. ¿Ella luchó por olvidar, estás seguro? Ella solo se escondió, pues bien, ahora que él ha vuelto, hay que ver que sucede."

"- Solo la va a lastimar de nuevo."

"- Solo si ella se deja lastimar. Kerberos, déjala crecer. Ella va a poder, y si la llega a herir, sabes bien que ahí te dejaremos que le hagas lo que gustes, y que nosotras no nos quedaremos atrás."

"- Muy bien... no se como, pero me convenciste."

"- Lo sé." - susurró la carta.

Con un rápido movimiento, volvió al libro. Kero se quedó pensativo. "¿Estará bien?" pensó. "Porque si ese mocoso le hace algo, por minúsculo que sea, yo juro que lo mato con mis propias garras!"(N.A: Kero, siempre taan dulce...)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- ¡¡¡Shaoran Li!"

"- ¿¿¿Si?"

Misao no tuvo tiempo de contestar. El chico vaciló, y ella, con un rápido movimiento, dejó el dinero en la mesa y salió corriendo, apelando a la poca reserva mágica que le quedaba, para ir más rápido. Pero tanta carrera no serviría de mucho. El chico era muy rápido y no estaba tan cansado. En poco tiempo le daría alcance.

Pero su magia estaba cansada, y de pronto, se debilitó a un punto que, para recuperarse, deshabilitó todos los hechizos, mandando solo uno de auxilio a Kerberos y a Yue. Pero dejó de correr rápido, y la imagen de Misao se desvaneció.

Su cuerpo también se encontraba muy debilitado. También había puesto mucho en la carrera y estaba muy estrechamente ligado con su magia. No le quedó más que sentarse y descansar, mientras le pedía auxilio a Kerberos. Fue cuando vió una sombra borrosa. "Es él", pensó. "Tengo que escapar... ¡Kero! ¡Ven!" Pero ya su fuerza era casi nula, y ese fue su último pensamiento, ya que al minuto estaba desmayada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si, su vida era agitada. Si, era japonesa, y no, no tenía pareja. Siempre las mismas preguntas, de las cuales ya estaba harta de darles respuesta, en cada entrevista. Estaba cansada y aburrida. Recordaba cuando diseñaba para su mejor amiga Sakura, eso era divertido. Diseñar por encargo, por obligación, no era lo mismo... pero había que ganarse el pan, y dentro de todo, aún era divertido.

Rozó su celular con las manos, lo agarró con fuerza y marcó unos cuantos números, apresuradamente.

"- Este es el celular de Misao Tomokori. Ahora no puedo atender, pero por favor, deje su mensaje después del tono."

"- Ay Sakura! O Misao, no lo sé. Te extraño, amiga, quiero saber de ti, de Kero, de las cartitas. Por favor llámame! Besos."

Tenía un presentimiento raro acerca de su amiga, que estaba en un grave peligro. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era sentarse a diseñar y esperar el llamado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Dónde se habría metido esa chica, tan ágil? Otra cosa con la que podría definirla. Ágil. Y evasiva. Y confusa. ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿De dónde sabía su nombre? Sería su magia. Casi seguro. Su magia no tenía precedentes, o al menos eso creía él.

Enfrascado en esas preguntas estaba, cuando vió a una joven que le parecía conocida, a la distancia. No se encontraba muy lejos de ella, cuando vió como era arrastrada por algo, algo dorado, con grandes alas doradas...

"- ¿Kerberos?"- Susurró Li.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hooola! De nuevo perdón! Trato de hacerlos lo mas largos que puedo, pero me cuesta! Yo, en lo personal, me pongo bastante nerviosa cuando el capítulo es corto, así que las entiendo. Perdón!**

**Una confesión: Yo ya tengo escritos varios capítulos (en papel), pero cuando voy recibiendo los reviews, dándome sugerencias, las voy alternando, tratando de ubicar todo lo mejor posible, y si a eso le sumo todo lo que tengo que estudiar...**

**Son bienvenidas sugerencias, consultas, tomatazos, amistades y demás! Solo tienen que dejar un review o me pueden contactar a pily(guión bajo)ki(guión bajo)lamb(arroba)hotmail(pto)com**

**Les contesto:**

**chouri: Perdooooooon! Los hago muy cortos por falta de tiempo! Pero les prometo tratar de ir alargándolos cada vez más. Y si no puedo, voy a poner varios por día! Ah! Y ya te agregue a mi MSN. Espero que me aceptes!**

**KARY: Gracias por agregarme! Perdón si los hago muy cortos, te juro que no es a propósito! Me alegra que te guste! Bueno, saludos!**

**lady esmeralda: Ay, perdón! La verdad, es que yo no lo leo mucho, tengo miedo de que me parezca tonto, así que no me di cuenta si estaba muy confuso. Sobre la vida de Sakura, bueno, eso se va a hacer esperar. Perdona si es eso lo que te confunde, pero le tengo que dar un poquitín mas de suspenso a la trama.**

**Bueno, chics, acá va el próximo capítulo. Espero que les guste!**

"- ¡KERO! ¡No me despertaste! ¡Llego tarde!"

"- Sakurita, estás de vacaciones! Eso y que bueno..." - Kero lucía un tanto preocupado. La noche anterior la había "rescatado" del mocoso, desmayada. Pero lo peor se desataba ahora. Su magia se había recuperado rápido y Misao quería "retomar" el frente de Sakura y seguir con la actividad normal, pero, de un modo extraño, la auténtica Sakura se negaba a esconderse. Por eso, su imagen cambiaba constantemente en una batalla de identidades.- "Lo siento tanto, Sakurita..." - susurró Kero.- "Pero tengo que hacer esto. Sueño, por favor."

"- ¿Si, Kerberos?" - dijo Sueño, haciendo su aparición.

"- Haz dormir a Sakura. Hazla tener un sueño como el que le diste aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? En la Torre de Tokio."

"- Pero... es nuestra ama. ¡No puedo dormirla, no sin su consentimiento!"

"- ¡SUEÑO! Tú y las cartas saben de sobra que ella está mal. ¡Déjala descansar!"

"- Pero... Ay, de acuerdo."- Sueño se resigno.- "Lo siento, ama Sakura..."

"- ¿Hoe? ¿Qué me van a hacer?" - en ese momento, Sakura cayó en un profundo sueño. Aún estaba en la "batalla" con Misao.

"- Duerme bien, Sakurita."- dijo Kero, preocupado.- "Descansa."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ella estaba caminando por el Parque Pingüino, lo cual era extraño, ya que hacía dos segundos, estaba conversando con Kero, pero... ¿y después? ¿Por qué se encontraba allí?_

"_- Estás en el Valle de tus Recuerdos, Sakura."- susurró una voz lejana._

"_- ¿Quién eres?"_

"_- ¿Qué no me reconoces? Pues, ya lo harás. Repasemos un poco tu vida."_

_Sakura pasó al lado del recuerdo de su madre, y comenzó a llorar._

"_- Tu madre murió a los 3 años, lo que te causó un gran dolor. Te faltó una figura femenina que te diera alientos, que te ayudara. De todos modos lograste ser una persona admirable, rodeada de amigos. Continuemos."_

_Sakura se vió obligada a seguir caminando. Vió como siete largos años pasaron frente a sus ojos, y sus recuerdos se estacionaron en el día en el que se convirtió Card Captor. Ella abrió grande los ojos. Ahí estaba su sorpresa cuando vió a Kero por primera vez, los trajes que Tomoyo le confeccionaba, el temor a que su hermano la descubriera, la llegada de Shaoran._

"_- Si, la llegada de ese mocoso que te hirió, Sakura. Sigue, no es el mejor recuerdo."_

_Los recuerdos comenzaron a pasar mas y mas rápido, hasta llegar al juicio final. _

"_- Este sí que es bueno, tu derrotando a Yue, e, indirectamente, derrotando a Li."_

"_- ¡Pero Shaoran me quiso ayudar!"_

"_- Porque el sabía que si te ayudaba, quedarías descalificada."_

"_- Eso no es verdad. Si hubiera querido perjudicarme, me hubiera ayudado, pero eso no sucedió."_

"_- Piensa lo que quieras, realmente no me importa. Sigamos."_

_Las memorias volvieron a correr, y se estacionaron en el día en el que cambió a Luz y Oscuridad, por un instante. Luego siguieron hasta el día en que cambiaron a Vacío y la transformaron en Esperanza, donde se detuvo un poco mas, pero la voz se aguantó de decir algún comentario, y siguieron corriendo. Pasaron por la ida de su hermano y Yukito, por la enfermedad casi terminal de su padre, que por suerte habían podido detectar y curar. Su ida a esa excavación, hacía tanto. Vió sus momentos de soledad, sus sufrimientos porque Shaoran no contestaba sus cartas, que cada vez se iban haciendo mas escasas, y sus memorias se estacionaron por fin en su decisión de olvidar su pasado e iniciar su vida como una nueva persona. Auténticamente una nueva persona. Se convirtió en Misao, y trató de olvidar ese pasado que la perseguía y la hacía infeliz._

"_- ¿Aún no me reconoces?"_

"_- Eres..." - dijo Sakura comprendiendo.- "Eres Misao. ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"¿De dónde me es tan familiar esa chica?" Pensaba Li. Aunque Tomokori había corrido y se había escapado, no era quien le preocupaba. Le preocupaba esa otra muchachita, la que había encontrado tirada, después de su carrera. Aunque se extraño más de ver a Kerberos, llevándosela, con mirada desconfiada. ¿De quién se trataría? ¿Sería Sakura? ¡Qué tonto! ¿Cómo no los había seguido? Mínimo, para ver si ella se encontraba bien. ¿Y si estaba herida? ¿Y si era Kerberos, ahora, un salvador de jovencitas en apuros? Lo dudaba. Aunque la bestia del sello siempre le había caído mal, sabía que no era un mal tipo. "Mocoso" escuchó susurrar la voz del pequeño guardián, en su mente. "Tiene razón, soy un mocoso, que no puede ni llegar a ayudar a una mujer en problemas" Seguramente, Kerberos había pasado por allí, la había visto y se la había llevado, y al reconocerlo a él, se había apartado.

Pero su preocupación principal debía residir en Misao Tomokori. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Recordó que había rozado su brazo. Podía medir su magia y buscarla. Eso hizo, y al cabo de un rato, se rindió. Su nivel de magia se encontraba muy bajo, y era casi imposible detectarlo. No sabía si rendirse, o que hacer, así que optó por ir al cine a ver una película. Daban "Constantine", una película que el quería ver hacía mucho, así que tomo su campera y salió.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_- ¿Qué por qué te tengo aquí? La respuesta es muy simple."- Dijo Misao, haciendo su aparición.- "Yo ya no quiero compartir tu cuerpo. Yo quiero tener un cuerpo propio, tu no quieres tener ninguno, por lo tanto, me adueñaré de este."_

" _¿QUÉÉÉ? ¡NO PUEDES! Yo tengo a Kero, a Touya, a Tomoyo, a mi padre, a las cartas..."-_

" _¿Ah si? ¿Y entonces para que te escondiste en mi? Si tenías a tanta gente, ¿por qué no viviste?"_

" _Yo... ¡pero yo si quiero vivir!"_

" _Que lástima que recién ahora te hayas dado cuenta, ¿no? Porque ahora no puedes luchar, estas demasiado débil."_

"_- ¡Kero! ¡Ayuda!"_

"_- Mmmm, no te va a servir de nada, pequeña. Estarás atrapada en tu mente hasta que puedas entender."_

"_- Entender ¿qué?"_

_Pero Misao ya había desaparecido, la había dejado sola dentro de su mente, obligándola a entender algo que ni siquiera sabía a que se refería del todo bien. Ya no sabía que hacer, y solo pudo gritar un nombre._

"_- ¡Shaoran!"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habían pasado ya muchos días desde su llamado a Sakura, y esta aún no respondía, lo cual no hacía si no aumentar su preocupación y que se agravara su presentimiento. Había diseñado por horas, tirando todos los modelos, alegando que eran pobres, que algo les faltaba. Con los ojos rojos de cansancio y la voz un tanto triste, tomó su celular, marcó y dejó otro mensaje.

"- Sakura, o Misao, como venga al caso, Estoy preocupada por ti. Necesito que me llames. ¡Te extraño! Besos, De Tomoyo."

Ni bien terminó el mensaje, se quedó dormida sobre la mesa de el comedor, con un presentimiento horrible dentro de su corazón.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- ¡¿Dónde rayos se metió este monstruo ahora!"- Gritó Touya, saliendo de aquella conferencia con unos socios en EE.UU.

"- Touya, estoy seguro de que ella está bien. Mañana la llamas, ¿si?"

"- Pero, es que... sé que el mocoso volvió a Japón, y quiero ver como está ella."

"- ¿Li regresó? ¡Que bueno!"

"- ¬¬ ¿Cómo va a ser bueno que el mocoso esté de vuelta?"

"- Pues tal vez le sirva de algo a tu hermana."

"- Tal vez."- "Pero lo dudo mucho" Pensó.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba en la mitad de la película, cuando sintió que un grito desgarrador lo llamaba.

"_- ¡Shaoran!"_

"¡Esa voz!" pensó él. Rápidamente salió del cine, se encerró en el baño y trató de sentir la presencia mágica que lo había llamado con tanto ahínco y miedo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Bueno, creo que me quedó mas largo!

¡Espero que les guste!

Besitos.

Pily.


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Volví con más pilas y un poquitín más de información.**

**Bueno, tengo que escribir algo, (que me olvidé de poner en los otros capítulos), ya que me llegó una demanda millonaria por parte del Buffet de Abogados que trabaja para Clamp, y como yo millones no tengo, (creo que tengo unos, 5 pesos...), voy a poner ahora para el resto del fic.**

**Sakura Card Captor, Card Captor Sakura o como gusten decirle, (glup) no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, y aunque ahorre jamás me los van a vender y no los voy a poder raptar, así que aclaro que es un fic de una fan empedernida para fans.**

**Bueno, ¡estoy muy dolida! ¡Pero lo tenía que hacer! Va en contra de mis principios, pero, ¿de dónde saco yo tanta plata? ¡Creo que ni robando un banco!**

**Bueno, les contesto los reviews, chicas!**

**Waterlily Lozania: Muchas gracias! Ay, espero que te este gustando mucho! Si, lo voy a actualizar cada vez más rápido, pasa que... tuve que estudiar para una prueba LARGUÍSIMA! Bueno, nos vemos!**

**Saku-Cerezo4: Está bien, no te preocupes. ¡Me encantó hablar con vos el otro día! Espero que nos hagamos buenas amigas. Bueno, ¡espero que te guste este cáp.! ¡Nos vemos!**

**Hillary Anna-Chan: No sé si una reconciliación, pero te aseguro que algo va a pasar entre ese par. ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde? ¡Ni idea! ¡Espero que te guste este Cáp.!**

**KARY: ¡Perdón! Pero lo tengo que hacer sufrir, aunque sea un poquito. Si no, bueno, me parece que se me va a hacer un poco aburrido el fic. Si tenés alguna sugerencia, ¡mandámela! ¡Espero!**

**Chouri:  ¡Espero que nos hagamos amigas! Y que chateemos un poco mas, je. Bueno, ¡que te mejores, y espero que te guste el fic!**

**WiOvIx: ¡Perdón si son muy cortos! ¡Juro que no es mi intención! Pero me alegra que te este gustando. ¡Gracias!**

**sora angel: ¡Perdón de Nuevo! Espero que te guste este cáp. y prometo que si no puedo hacerlos más largos, los voy a hacer más frecuentes, en lo posible. ¡Gracias!**

**Ghia-Hikari: Bueno, vendría a ser algo así; Sakura está en un sueño inducido por la carta, sí, que Misao está aprovechando para adueñarse de Sakurita. ¿Entendiste? Si no, espero que este capi te saque las dudas. ¡Saludos!**

**Bueno, acá terminan mis "molestas" (¿?) notas y respuestas. ¡Espero que les guste!  
**

Capítulo 4: Algo que simplemente no es fácil entender 

"- ¡Al diablo! – gritó el joven, decepcionado. No era para menos, aunque había tratado de encontrar el paradero de esa voz, su hechizo solo se perdía en el vacío de una mente que se ocultaba. – "¿Por qué me haces esto?" – susurró él. – "Si realmente quieres mi ayuda, ¿por qué no me dejas encontrarte? No te entiendo." – Optó por salir del baño, e intentar más tarde. Volvió a entrar a ver la película, pero su concentración era nula. No valía la pena seguir ahí. "Vaya día" pensó. "Espero que esa Tomokori no se haga desear mucho más, se me agota el tiempo y la paciencia. Pero, de todos modos, ¿qué importancia tiene? De todos modos, el tiempo no es importante, no para mí."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_No tengo mucho que hacer, solo recordar." Pensó ella. "Aún sigo encerrada en mi mente, aunque es curioso, estoy encerrada en mi mente, pero sigo pensando" sonrió levemente. "No puedo entender tus palabras Misao, ¿qué quisiste decirme? ¿Fue una mala decisión la de querer alejarme de un pasado que me atormentaba, de querer deshacerme del dolor?¿Eso fue una mala decisión?_

"_- Pues tienes mucho que pensar. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente de hizo esconderte? Compréndelo, no podía soportar que me usaras como escudo para compadecerte. Solo te escondiste, no vales nada." – susurraba la voz de Misao en su cabeza, tan atestada de sufrimiento y tan apurada por entender.- "Y si alguna vez lo valiste, pues lo desperdiciaste. Lo siento por ti."_

"_- Pero yo, ¡yo quiero volver, Misao!"_

"_- Lo tendrías que haber pensado antes. Nunca pensaste en tu futuro, solo en como deshacerte de tu pasado. Pues te informo, solo se logra con la muerte, y si no piensas en como hacer, jamás morirás. Vivirás con todo lo que trataste de olvidar, solo mirando viejas imágenes de cuando aun eras tu."_

"_- ¡No Misao! ¡Es demasiado doloroso!"_

"_- No, no lo es. Eso crees tú. El pasado es el formador del presente y el formador del futuro, y escaparse de él solo hace que te derrumbes lentamente, haciendo que la gente que te rodea se pregunte qué te pasó, y que luego, lentamente, te olvide.. Solo pierdes el tiempo ahora, pequeña Sakurita. Perdiste contacto con el mundo exterior. No te preocupes, de todos modos, por ahora aún tienes tu magia. Lentamente, lo único que te ata a tu pasado desaparecerá, ya que eso quieres."- Acto seguido, Misao desapareció._

"_-Yo..." – "... ¿realmente quiero eso?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"-Kerberos... ¿puedo despertarla?

"-¿A qué te refieres?

"-Eh, algo le está sucediendo. Yo, creo que Misao está tomando el control.

"-Déjalo así. – susurró.

"-¿QUÉ? ¿Vas a dejar que nuestra ama se consuma?

"-¿Y qué podemos hacer? Es una decisión de ella, lo que ella quiera hacer. No nos corresponde. De todos modos, ya se está despertando.

"-Está bien. Estoy cansada, me voy. Solo esperemos que nuestra ama pueda salir sola de ese sueño.

"-Si. Pero, ¿y si no puede?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Salió caminando del cine. Iba a tomar un taxi en primera instancia, pero prefirió caminar. Aún sentía como ese grito carcomía su corazón, y como algo se perdía en el dichoso medio de la nada. Era extraño como muchos recuerdos habían vuelto de la mano de ese grito. La vez que la ayudó con la carta Trueno, ¡cuánto la odiaba en ese entonces! Solo, porque era su rival. Era lo único que realmente lo estaba separando de sus verdaderos sentimientos. "Pero la dejé ir. **Yo la dejé**. Ella ahora debe estar feliz. Ese grito fue parte de mi imaginación. Todo una dulce y triste coincidencia." Pensaba. Pero una voz, en el fondo de su cabeza, lo contradijo:

"No existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable."

"Si, si, lo inevitable, aja" pensó él. "¿Qué rayos tiene que ver lo inevitable ahora?"

La misma voz, sin inmutarse, le contesto en su cabeza:

"Tal vez tiene que ver con lo inevitable que te resultó oír ese grito de auxilio, o lo inevitable en sentirte culpable por no poder ayudarla ahora, cuando más te necesita"

Eso hizo ver las cosas de otro modo a Shaoran. Era cierto, el sentía todo eso. "¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

"Hazle caso a tu corazón. El siempre sabrá por dónde llevarte"

Lo curioso era que su corazón le dictaba que continuara con la misión. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando eso, pero bueno, no tenía opción. De todos modos, el hechizo seguía sin funcionar. No se había dado cuenta, tan inmerso en la conversación con esa voz, de que estaba parado en la puerta de un edificio. Y tal vez quien viviera en ese edificio estaría a punto de cambiarle la vida.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Pasajeros del vuelo A18182689, desde París con escala en Tokio, por favor desciendan por la puerta B3."

Tomoyo, con un séquito de sirvientes atrás, se abría paso entre la gente hacia la limusina negra que la esperaba. Mientras guardaban todo en el baúl de esta, la joven se acercó al kiosco de golosinas. Volvió cargada con unos chocolates, y mientras los deslizaba por su cartera, se chocó con alguien, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

"- Perdone."- dijo la chica, mientras se levantaba. Le dolía un poco el codo.

"- ¿Está usted bien? ¿No se hizo ningún daño?"

"- N-no."- dijo ella, algo confundida. El joven frente a sus ojos era muy apuesto. Tenía unos ojos muy hermosos, y su cabello azulado le caía divinamente. "¿En que estoy pensando?" Pensó Tomoyo, con horror, al observar lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

"- Que bueno."- dijo el joven enfrente de ella.- "Se me hace conocida de algún lado. ¿Usted es...?"

"- Milena Jens."

"- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa."

"- ¿Eriol Hiraguizawa?"

"- Sí."

"- Yo, ¡yo soy Tomoyo!"

"- Pero me acabas de decir..."

"- Lo siento, es mi seudónimo. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"- Yo muy bien. ¿Qué ha sido de ti?"

"- Bueno, yo, me volví una importante diseñadora."

"- Ya entiendo por qué el seudónimo."

"- ¿Y tú?"

"- Pues nada, seguí el negocio de la familia y continué practicando" – acercó su boca al oído de ella, tanto que podía sentir como su aliento acariciaba su oreja de un modo peculiar y disparaba sus sentidos – "magia."

Tomoyo se puso MUY roja.

"- Pues un gusto verte de nuevo. Ahora tengo que irme."

"- ¿Puedes darme tu número? Así nos encontramos para tomar un café, hablar."

Tomoyo escribió algo en un trocito de papel y se lo dio.

"- ¡Nos vemos!" – dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"- ¡Gracias! Y Tomoyo..."

"- ¿Sí?"

"- Realmente siento lo que le esta sucediendo a Sakura, si que es raro. Si puedo ayudar, por favor solo dilo."

"Lo que le esta sucediendo, ¿a Sakura?" Pensó Tomoyo, muy acongojada. "¡Sakura!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_- ¡Sakura!"_

"_- ¿¡Tomoyo? ¿Tomoyo estás ahí?"_

"_- No, no está. Solo son tus recuerdos."- respondió Misao._

_Sakura se desanimo mucho. Creyó oír a su amiga, pero no fue así. ¡cuánto la necesitaba! Tantos años sin estar con ella empezaban a hacer un agujero cada vez mayor en su corazón. Sabía el hermoso destino que había corrido y estaba muy, pero muy feliz por su amiga. Ya llevaba varias horas encerrada, sin posibilidad, y cada vez se veía más desesperanzada. Entendía las palabras de Misao a la perfección, el problema era que no sabía como aplicarlas para entender lo que la haría salir de allí._

_Hacía unas horas, había sentido la voz de su hermano, y se convencía de que solo era un recuerdo hasta que escuchó la voz de Tomoyo. "No es una mera coincidencia, no es un recuerdo. ¡Es real!" Pensaba ella. "Lo que escuché es real. Si se preocupan por mí. Pero, ¿no es eso lo que debía entender?"_

"_- Tal parece ser que no. De lo contrario, ya habrías salido de aquí."_

_Sakura volvió a hundirse en los recuerdos, tratando de entender el significado que Misao había querido darle a esas palabras que, por simples que parecieran, en realidad se estaban convirtiendo en un verdadero embrollo._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estaba todavía parado en la puerta del dichoso edificio. Habían pasado unos 15 minutos cuando se acerco a portería.

"- ¿Puedo ayudarlo, joven?

"- Si, yo, quisiera saber si en este edificio vive Misao Tomokori.

"- Bueno... – el portero dudó. Tomokori no le caía muy bien, ya que era muy reservada, pero, ¿y si se trataba de un problema? – Si, ella vive aquí. ¿Hay algún problema?

"- Si, sucede que."- "¿Y ahora que invento?"- "Alguien de su familia, se accidentó. Y ella es la pariente más cercana que hemos podido hallar."

"- Muy bien, vive en el 8º F."

"- Muchas gracias, señor."- Shaoran suspiró aliviado.- "Necesito hablar con ella, lo más rápido que pueda."

El portero vió como Shaoran subía a toda prisa al ascensor, y se preguntó si la joven Tomokori recibiría de buena gana a ese hombre.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bueno, es un progreso." Pensó Shaoran, parado enfrente de la puerta del departamento de aquella muchachita escurridiza. Tocó con sutileza la puerta, y sintió como una gran ola de magia lo hacía vibrar. Magia que el conocía.

"_¡Shaoran!"_

Una voz dentro de su cabeza lo llamaba. Pedía por él. La misma voz de antes, llamándolo a él. Sin dudarlo dos veces, apoyó la mano en la perilla de la puerta y la giro.

Lo que vió, lo dejo pasmado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esta vez si lo dejé acá a propósito.

¡Perdón!

¡Saludos, espero que les guste!

Pily


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Holas! **

**Bueno, antes que nada, espero que disfruten este cáp. ya que el próximo va a tener su demora. Motivo: trimestrales. Naturales, para ser específica. Esa mina...**

**Bueno. De nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Les contesto:**

**KARY: ¡Perdón! Sabía que había ocasionado varios traumas, pero más que nada a una amiga mía. ¡Así que perdón! Bueno, acá tenés. ¡Suerte y que lo disfrutes!**

**SS&TT: Me encantan esas parejitas! Bueno, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! Nos vemos!**

**Serenity-princess: Bueno, acá esta la actualización. ¡Espero que te guste! **

**Ghia-Hikari: ¡Muchas gracias! Perdón, la maldad es espontánea... P es broma. Bueno, espero que este cáp. te guste!**

**Espero que les guste el próx. cáp. ¡Disfruten!**

**Pero antes (para que no se olviden):**

**Previosuly... (previamente...):  
**

"Bueno, es un progreso." Pensó Shaoran, parado enfrente de la puerta del departamento de aquella muchachita escurridiza. Tocó con sutileza la puerta, y sintió como una gran ola de magia lo hacía vibrar. Magia que él conocía.  
"_¡Shaoran!"  
_Una voz dentro de su cabeza lo llamaba. Pedía por él. La misma voz de antes, **llamándolo a él**. Sin dudarlo dos veces, apoyó la mano en la perilla de la puerta y la giro.  
Lo que vió, lo dejo pasmado.

**¡Y ahí va!**

**Capítulo 5:**

Misao Tomokori flotaba, rodeada de humo gris. La voz que lo llamaba parecía venir del aura de ella, pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? Tomo la mano de la chica, y comenzó a sentir como todo daba muchas vueltas. Demasiadas. A los pocos segundos, cayó rendido por la magnitud del hechizo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De repente, el aire se volvió mucho más espeso. No se sentía muy bien, y todo lo que había pensado pasaba a un plano sin importancia. Sentía como todos sus recuerdos se fusionaban en uno solo y pasaban a unirse con ella, dejándola sola. Bueno, no tan sola.

"_- ¿Hola?"- gritó ella, tratando de encontrar algo, o alguien. – "¡Hola! ¡HOLA!"_

"_- Hola."- le dijo una voz detrás de ella._

"_- Sha- Shaoran."- dijo ella en un suspiro de alivio.- "¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es..."_

"_- Tu mente, ya lo sé."- dijo él._

"_- Bueno, ¿entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_- Yo, no estoy seguro. Hace un rato estaba tomando la mano de la joven que vine a buscar, pero sentí muchísimo sueño, muchísimo e insoportable, y me dormí."_

"_- Pues que extraño. Yo estoy aquí hace bastante, ya. Misao me encerró aquí."_

"_- ¿Por qué lo haría?"_

"_- Bueno, yo no lo sé. Al principio creí que era por maldad, pero creo que la situación es distinta."_

"_- No lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo separados..."_

"_- Al fin, juntos de nuevo. ¡No podía esperar más!"- dijo ella, abrazándose al fuerte cuerpo de él. Un abrazo que fue correspondido con el mismo cariño con el que había sido entregado._

"_- Bueno, no será por mucho."_

"_- ¡MISAO!"- gritaron los dos al unísono, haciendo escapar una carcajada a la aludida._

"_- Hacen tan linda pareja. Pero tú," - dijo, señalando a Li- "tú no permites que esto termine como debe ser. Solo vete."_

"_- No puedo irme, y lo sabes. Tú me trajiste."_

"_- ¿YO? ¿Yo traerte aquí?"- Misao volvió a reírse, pero un poco menos que la vez anterior.- "Yo no fui, no lo haría, ni en un millón de años. ¡FUE ELLA!"_

"_- ¿Yo?"- Sakura estaba pasmada.- "¿cómo pude haber sido yo? Estaba presa aquí, y aún lo estoy."_

"_- Pero tu magia respondió por ti, ¿no es así? Ese mensaje de auxilio, se retransmitió. Yo no tuve las fuerzas para detenerlo, solo tú las tenías. Moviste cielo y mar para encontrarlo, literalmente."- Dijo Misao, con desdén.- "y lo hiciste. Solo que yo me di cuenta antes de que te liberara. ¡Lo siento, joven Li! Pero no recordará nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Y en cuanto a ti."- dijo mirando a Sakura.- "Pues tú te quedarás aquí, exiliada en tu mente, hasta que entiendas."_

"_- Pero ¡Sakura!"_

"_- Shao, no te preocupes." – ella le sonrió sutilmente.- "Yo, debo quedarme aquí, hasta que entienda. Misao es fruto de mi temor. Solo si venzo mi temor podré escaparme. Y si debes perder la memoria de este encuentro, pues lo siento, que así sea. Será lo mejor para ti."_

"_- Prométeme que estaremos juntos de nuevo."- dijo Shaoran, sosteniendo las manos de ella.- "¡prométemelo"!- comenzó a despertarse, y solo escuchó en la lejanía, dos palabras._

"_- Te lo prometo..."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí? – Shaoran se encontraba parado enfrente de la puerta del departamento de Misao, y su mente era un mar de confusión. Recordó preguntarle al portero y subir, pero tenía la sensación de que ya _había estado_ parado allí enfrente.- Ah, si, Tomokori.- se dijo, y tocó timbre. Una chica respondió.

"- ¿Quién es?"

"- Ehm, ¿señorita Tomokori?"

"- ¿Si?"

"- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, me urge hablar con usted."

"- Vete." – respondió cortante.

La chica abrió la puerta, y el joven susurró unas palabras al lado de su oído. Un hechizo de sueño.

"- Lo siento Tomokori, pero no vendrías por propia voluntad, ¿no?

Cargó a la joven en su hombro y bajó las escaleras. Cuando llego abajo, le explicó al portero que al recibir la noticia, la joven se había desmayado y la necesitaban urgente, así que se la llevaba. Lo saludó, agradeció su atención, se tomo un taxi y llevo a la joven a su departamento.

Desde su casa, llamó a su madre, quien estaba en Hong Kong.

"- Buenos días madre.

"-** ¿Xiao Lang? ¿Qué sucede?**

"- Tengo a la chica.

"-** ¿Cómo que la _tienes_?**

"- Ehm, bueno, la traje dormida. ¡Si no, no iba a cooperar!

"-** Está bien.- suspiró.- Solo tráela. **

"- ¡¿Ahora!

"-** Si, Xiao Lang. ****AHORA.**

"- Si madre. Nos veremos.

Ieran cortó la llamada. "Ay hijo, las cosas que tengo que hacer por tu prometida..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Breve pero molesto intermedio de la autora:**

Bueno, acá le hago una pequeña pero no insignificante pausita, para ponerle valor a la última frase.

Los que sepan a que se refiera Ieran, y si planean dejar un review, ¡NO ME DELATEN! Dejen que el que no sepa averigüe por el fic, a menos que estén MUY desesperados.

¡Acá termino de molestar!

¡Nos vemos!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"¡Que lindo fue verlo de nuevo! Y que bien que está, se mantuvo en forma. Ahora que lo pienso, él fue el principal motivo por el que me escondí en Misao. Volvió demasiado tarde" pensaba Sakura, ojeando nuevamente sus recuerdos. "Lo quiero muchísimo más. ¡MISAO! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Quiero salir!"

_Misao solo observaba. Con dolor y odio atravesados en su pecho. Dolor, por tener que hacer todo eso, y odio, a si misma, por tener que hacer sufrir a su creadora._

"_Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, ama Sakura"- pensó Misao.- "Aunque para eso deba estar tan triste ahora."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- ¡Yuki!"

"- ¿Qué sucede?"

"- Sakura está en problemas."

"- Ya lo sé. Yue me lo dijo."

"- ¿QUÉ? ¿Y NO PIENSA HACER NADA?"

"- Se puso en contacto con Kerberos. El le dijo que el problema está en ella misma, y que solo ella puede resolverlo. Que nos informará de más detalles. Por lo pronto, el mocoso está allí. ¡Vaya que se enfadó Kerberos!"

Si Kerberos se enfadó, imagínense a Touya...

"- ¡¡¿¿QUE EL MOCOSO QUE! ¡O SEA QUE ELLA ESTÁ CERCA DE ESE ENGENDRO MOCOSO MUTANTE INFELIZ! ¡DEBEMOS IR PARA ALLÁ!"

"Pobre Sakura" pensó Yukito. "Encima de estar atrapada en si misma, también va a tener que lidiar con un hermano celoso." Una pequeña gota empezó a deslizarse por su cabeza.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"¡Oh por Dios!" pensaba Tomoyo, entusiasmada y triste al mismo tiempo. "¿Cómo puedo pensar tanto en Eriol si Sakurita está en problemas? Es que, ¡reencontrármelo me encantó! Está tan... Oh por Dios... ¡lo estoy haciendo de nuevo! Bueno, bueno. Última vez. Me gustó volver a encontrármelo, me gustó que me pidiera mi número, y me gustó..." Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de un choque de su auto contra el de un joven.

"- ¡Oh santo cielo!" – Tomoyo salió del auto, muy preocupada.- "¿Está usted bien?"

"- Si Tomoyo, estoy bien."

"- ¡Eriol! ¿Seguro que no te hiciste ningún daño?"

"- Relájate, estoy bien."

"- Pero..."

Eriol la agarro por los codos y la acerco a su rostro. – Mírame.- Le dijo.- Estoy bien.

Pero Tomoyo no. ¡Estaba muy sonrojada! Demasiada sangre en la cabeza. Resultado: Tomoyo se desmayó en los brazos de Eriol, quien no lo esperaba y dijo a sus sirvientes.

"- No se preocupen, soy conocido de la señorita. No va a haber ningún problema en lo que respecta a mi persona pero estaría muy agradecido si nos llevan a mi departamento, donde podré colocar a la señorita en un lugar más cómodo."

"- ¿Lo aprobará la señorita?"

"- Si, no se preocupen."- Bajó la mirada y observó a Tomoyo.- "Es muy lindo estar así contigo."

En un rato, estaban nuevamente en la limusina. Viajaban hacia el departamento de Eriol, quien sostenía a una Tomoyo desmayada, que se aferraba a la campera de Eriol casi por necesidad.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, pensaba dejarlo acá, pero si de enserio lo están disfrutando, y debido a mi "larga ausencia", mejor dejo otro poquito, ¡aunque sea en compensación!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un jet privado de las Empresas Li. Ahí se encontraba Shaoran con la supuesta Tomokori, y no podía hacer nada más que observarla. ¿Qué escondía? Se veía muy tierna con el sueño que le había inducido... "Un momento." se dijo. "¿Tierna? ¿Cómo ella puede ser tierna?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_Ella Estaba jugueteando con sus cabellos cuando una voz familiar pronunció un hechizo. Era un hechizo de sueño. Ella los había practicado por años, aunque ese en especial no era el que más utilizaba. Miró como a su alrededor todo se puso oscuro, como cuando estuvo con Shaoran. Creyó que lo volvería a ver, pero, aunque no estaba TAN errada, no era el momento ni el lugar._

"_- Sakura... ¡es hora!" – Le dijo una voz juguetona._

"_- ¿Hora? ¿Hora de qué?"_

"_- De salir y hablar con él. ¡Aprovecha que Misao duerme! No tendrás muchos de estos escapes."_

"_- ¿Y cómo lo hago?"_

"_- Solo piensa lo que dirás. Y lo más importante; siente. Si no sientes, jamás podrás establecer una auténtica conexión."_

"_- ¿Quién eres?"_

_Pero la voz ya se había ido. Vió como una brecha se abría. Una brecha de luz en la oscuridad. Se abrió paso entre la negrura y atravesó la brecha pensando..._

"_Shaoran Li... soy yo, aunque no me recuerdes..."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo había descubierto. Se parecía mucho a Sakura cuando se dormía. "Por eso me pareció tan... kawaii." Sonrió entre sus pensamientos. ¨Kawaii¨ era una expresión que le hacían recordar mucho a Tomoyo.

"- Shaoran Li... soy yo, aunque no me recuerdes..."- dijo Misao, entre sueños.

"- ¿Tomokori?" – dijo el un poco espantado. ¿Qué había querido decir?

"- Solo... ¡siente! ¡Siente Shaoran, o me iré!"

"- No, no quiero que te vayas, nunca de mi lado."- "¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto?" pensaba confundido.

"- Lo dices porque lo sientes, Shao. No podemos estar juntos, pero te amo. Y si no me amas, entonces nunca saldré de aquí."

"- ¿Quién eres?"

"- Ya lo sabrás. No hay tiempo, ni espacio, si tu no sientes."

"- ¡Si siento!"

"- Pero no lo entiendes, y eso hace que dure poco. Nos veremos... mi amado Shaoran..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bueno, ahora sí, me retiro.**

**¡¡Disfruten! Perdón si me demoro mucho. Diría un par de cosas de la profesora de naturales pero... esa tipa... sabe todo...**

**¡Bueno, ya re trauma!**

**¡Saludos chicas! ¡Manden reviews y si quieren denme con un caño!**

**Pily. (Aclaración para quien no lo sepa: estoy un poquitín loca. ¡Perdonen las molestias!)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Molestas pero necesarias (a la larga) notitas (¿?) de la autora:**

**¡¡Holitas! ¡Después de tantos años! (una pequeña lágrima se me desliza... nah!)**

**Bueno, terminé los trimestrales, medio zafando. ¡ODIO A ESA VIEJA!**

**Sin más preámbulos, les contesto los reviews para que puedan leer otro pedazo de este lío que se llama fanfic.**

**Serenity-princess: ¡Me alegra que te haya encantado! Estoy leyendo tus historias y me gustan mucho! ¡Sayonara!**

**KARY: Bueno... no se cuántos encuentros de esta parejita va a haber... calculo que no muchos. ¡No te quiero traumar! ¡Espero que este te guste!**

**Lady-esmeralda: ¡No te preocupes, soy de las que está en contra de que los autores dejen colgados a los lectores! Esta vez no fue a propósito, la escuela no me ayuda exactamente. Espero que este capi te guste. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Hillary: ¡Gracias! Espero que esta actualización te guste. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Megumi-chan: gracias! Ojalá que te guste este pedazo!**

**Chouri: no te preocupes... Shao la va a ayuda, jeje. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Angelofthewatery: ¡Bueno, mucho gusto! Espero que la historia te este gustando. Yo también tengo una conciencia descarriada, bastante, pero no tiene nombre... la muy rebelde, je. Leí tu perfil y me pareció muy interesante. Bueno, ¡mucha suerte! ¿Te puedo agregar a mi MSN? ¡Nos vemos!**

Escenas del capítulo anterior...:

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Ya lo sabrás. No hay tiempo, ni espacio, si tu no sientes."

"- ¡Si siento!"

"- Pero no lo entiendes, y eso hace que dure poco. Nos veremos... mi amado Shaoran..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran despertó sobresaltado. ¡Qué sueño más raro! Tomokori decía cosas que él no podía entender. La observó. Dormía en la misma posición que en su sueño. "Dios santo, ¿qué rayos me sucede ahora?" Esa pregunta se estaba haciendo recurrente en su repertorio. "Solo pensar en ella, me hace sentir tan, pero tan feliz... ¿qué debo entender?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hasta que el no comprenda sus sentimientos, no podré establecer una comunicación muy duradera con él. Misao pronto despertará, lo siento en el aire. ¿Por qué duda de lo que siente hacia mí?" Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla, corrió hasta su cuello y cayó al suelo de ese lugar en el que se encontraba ahora. De pronto, todo cambió. Pudo observar como otro paso se abría hacia ella.

"Esto es..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mei Ling caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro en la habitación. Sabía que su primo NO sufriría por culpa de Sakura. "¿Por qué no llamaste, Sakura? ¡Me lo has tenido mal al pobrecito! Espero que ahora le prestes MUCHÍSIMA atención, ¿has entendido? ¡Él te ama con todo su corazón! ¡Y YO SÉ QUE LE CORRESPONDES!"

Esta vez no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Sinceramente jamás había podido. Decidió plasmar todo lo que había dicho en un e-mail directo para Sakura.

"- ¡Niña, si que das problemas!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lentamente, fue recobrando la conciencia. No reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, pero sentía un olor familiar.

"- ¿Ya despertó la bella durmiente?"

"- ¿ERIOL? – a Tomoyo se le volvió a subir el color a la cara."

"- Sí. Oye, ¿tienes fiebre? ¡Estás increíblemente colorada!"

"- Ehm, yo... no, no tengo. n/n"

"- Oh, mejor entonces. ¿Quieres un té?"

"- B-bueno. n/n"

Eriol se fue a la cocina a preparar un té. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de observar su dpto. Era color azul claro. Ella se encontraba en el living-room (sala de estar), el cual era grande pero acogedor. Había un sofá de 3 cuerpos de cuero negro, una mesa ratona negra petisa, un equipo de música bastante importante y una TV. pantalla plana de 39'. (Convengamos que Tomoyo es rica, eh, así que todos estos lujos son normales para ella.)

"- Aquí está tu té." – le dijo Eriol alcanzándole una taza a su antigua compañera de escuela.

"- Muchas gracias Eriol. Disculpa por haberte chocado. Ambas veces."- Eriol rió ante el comentario.- "¿Cómo podré compensarte?"

"- Cuéntame que haces de vuelta en Japón."- respondió él, con un semblante serio.  
"- Pues bueno... yo hace mucho tiempo, demasiado, que no sé nada de Sakurita. Intenté contactarla pero no pude, por lo tanto me tomé un vuelo a Japón para poder encontrarla y ver si está bien. En resumen, vine a encontrar a mi primita perdida."  
"- Bueno, lo siento, pero tu misión, deberá ser abortada."  
"- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tú en Japón?"  
"- Bueno, en primer lugar, Sakura no está en Japón. Está en un avión directo a Hong Kong."

"- ¡¿QUÉ!"  
"- Eso en primer lugar, está con Li Shaoran." – Al decir esto paró para ver la reacción de Tomoyo, la cual fue bastante favorable. No dijo nada. – "Bueno, así es la historia. Sakura, lamentablemente, está sumida en su propia conciencia. Solo el amor verdadero podrá ayudarla a salir de ella."  
"- ¿Por qué está ahí?"

"- Ella se acorazó, durante el tiempo que no estuvimos con ella. Perdió casi todos sus afectos, se sentía muy rechazada, y optó por esconderse debajo de una imagen que la ocultara y no la dejara sentir más el abandono directo. Comenzó a abandonarse a Misao Tomokori, su otra cara, y esta se apoderó de su cuerpo físico. A Sakura solo le queda pensar."  
"- O sea que, ¿nosotros somos los culpables de su sufrimiento?"

"- Sí y no. Estaba predestinado para ella. Es el paso final para que las cartas la tomen como una verdadera dueña. Si las cartas no dejan que Misao se termine de apoderar de su cuerpo."  
"- ¡Dios mío, pobre Sakura!" – Tomoyo comenzó a sollozar en el regazo de Eriol, quien la miró con dulzura.- "¿¿Qué le hemos hecho? ¡Debo ayudarla!"

"- ¡No puedes! No puedes interferir. Tú tienes tu propia historia. Solo hay algo que no puedo predecir, y ahora es el momento de saber la verdad."  
"- ¿De qué hablas?" – dijo Tomoyo. Bueno, casi dijo, porque no pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió los labios del oji-azul presionando suavemente los suyos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Señorita Misao, está despierta. – dijo la voz de un hombre que no se le hacía algo familiar."  
"- ¡LI! ¿¿Dónde estoy?" – gritó la joven, dándose cuenta que no estaba en su casa.  
"- Señorita Tomokori, no se altere. Está en mi casa."  
"- ¡Lléveme a mi casa!- al ver que el joven no respondía.- ¡AHORA!"  
"- Cálmese, señorita. Eso es imposible ahora."  
"- ¿Por qué?"  
"- Esta es mi residencia... en Hong Kong, China."  
"- ¡ESTO ES SECUESTRO! ¡MI FAMILIA LE PAGARÁ LO QUE SEA, PERO DÉJEME IR!"  
"- Ambos sabemos a la perfección que usted no tiene una familia."  
Misao le observó aterrada. ¡Estaba cautiva **exactamente **del hombre del que debía huir! ¿Cómo escaparse? No podía ver ninguna salida que no fuera usando poderes, los cuales no le pertenecían a ella si no a Sakura, la cual en otra ocasión la habría ayudado excepto porque ella quería estar allí. Un ruido la sacó de su ensoñación. Mediante un hechizo de tele transportación, una mujer madura se hizo presente. Rodaría los cincuenta años, se veía muy bien para la edad que tenía. En su aura se notaba la magia que emanaba en grandes cantidades, casi como derrochándola. Misao la miró con horror. Sabía bien quién era y a qué venía.  
"- ¿Señorita Misao Tomokori?"  
"- Diga. – dijo Misao con desdén."  
"- Shaoran, hijo, déjanos solas."  
"- Pero madre, ¿estás segura?"  
"- Necesito tener una conversación privada, de mujer a mujer."

"- Como ordene, madre."- dijo Shaoran antes de salir de la habitación.  
"- Señorita Tomokori." – dijo Ieran cuando Shao salió del cuarto. – ¿o debería decir Kinomoto?"  
"- Tomokori." – dijo ella, cortante.  
"- No, Kinomoto. Sé lo que haces, Misao, pero no sé por qué."  
"- ¡Soy Misao Tomokori, de verdad!" – tomó mucho aire. - ¿Por qué? ¡Porque ella debe salir de allí! ¡Lo siento por ella, no quiero hacerle daño, pero debe volver! ¡NO TIENE UNA IDEA DE CUANTO LA EXTRAÑAN!"- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
"- Lo sé, Misao, querida, lo sé."  
"- "Yo no soy, señora Li, usted lo sabe... Es el pacto que hizo cuando se escondió, conmigo y con las cartas. Si ella ya no quería existir, o no quería salir, si ya estaba cómoda, yo tenía derecho a encerrarla y a vivir mi vida con mi conciencia... siempre y cuando las cartas no se opusieran, claro está. Pero ellas, se oponen, gracias a Dios. Lamentablemente, Sakura debe averiguar como salir de su mente por su cuenta, y yo no puedo ayudarla."- comenzó a sollozar.- "Sé muy bien cuanto ella ama a su hijo, ya que su ausencia fue lo que la impulsó a hacer todo esto. Principalmente él, además de todos los que la abandonaron. No obstante, algo en ella siempre luchó por aparecer en algún lado. Se suponía que yo podía tomar su cuerpo hace unos años atrás."  
"- Lo sé. La auténtica Sakura no ha dejado de luchar, pero con el conocimiento de que estaba más segura así, decidió no hacer más nada. Buscó la comodidad. Pero hay algo que debe saber."  
"- Yo no puedo hablar con ella. Bueno, si puedo, pero solo para tratar de que sola salga de su propia mente. No puedo decirle la verdad, y ella no puede buscarla en mí."  
"- Pues... por las dudas, no te diré nada. Siento hacerlo, pero... ella podría escuchar."  
"- Lo sé. Pero ahora no escucha. Acaba de encontrar una conexión con otro lado."  
"- ¿Qué dices? ¿Adónde se conectó?"  
Misao sonrió débilmente. En realidad, había hecho que Sakura estableciera ese puente con sus últimas fuerzas.  
"- Lo siento, señora Li, lo siento por todo, pero, ya lo descubrirá.- súbitamente, se desmayó."  
"- ¡Dios santo!- Ieran levantó a Tomokori y la tele transportó a una habitación (con puerta) y la recostó en la cama.- Cuando estés lista, me dirás quien realmente eres. ¿En que parte de esa cabecita estás, Ying Fa?- dijo Ieran en un suspiro."  
Con un nuevo pase de magia, se tele-transportó a su sala de estar. Se sentó a pensar, mirando la chimenea. "Mi querido Hien... si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo. ¿Tú sabes lo que pasa, no? Solo espero que el final de nuestro hijo sea feliz..."  
Entre esos pensamientos, Ieran Li se quedó dormida.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Esto es..."

Sakura se asomó y observó el interior de aquel paso que se abría a sus ojos. Estaba lleno de intrincados laberintos que parecían querer tragársela.  
"- ¿Laberinto? ¿Eres tú, cartita?"  
Nadie le contestó, pero una puerta se abrió ante sus grandes ojos esmeraldas. Una voz llenó deliciosamente sus oídos, una voz muy conocida.  
'El recuerdo más importante de Shaoran.' rezaba un cartel cerca de ella. Pudo observar como el día en que capturaron a la carta vacío se repetía tal cual como había sido a sus ojos. Tuvo la oportunidad de verse, como en un espejo, y se sonrojó. "ese traje... ¡ay Tomoyo! Aunque debo admitir que Shaoran se ve muy pero muy bien." Se sonrojó un poco más. Salió de aquella cámara, y se dirigió a una que tenía un cartelito que decía ' Deseo más grande de Shaoran.' Entró y encontró un pequeño papel en una mesa, nada fuera de lo común, que rezaba: 'Lo único que realmente deseo es poder volverla a ver a Sakura. No me importa si debo abandonar mi posición en el consejo, la amo demasiado.'  
"Esto es... la mente de Shaoran"  
Sakura se sonrojó muchísimo. Salió de aquella cámara y observó una tercera puerta que decía 'verdadero amor de Shaoran.' La puerta estaba cerrada con candado y parecía una fortaleza impenetrable, hasta que su llave, aquella que llevaba colgada en el cuello desde que era una niña, brilló. Probó la llave en el candado. Encajaba perfectamente con la cerradura, pero, sin embargo, ella no entró. Solo volvió a cerrarla, se giró sobre sus talones y intentó salir de ese laberinto, hasta que sintió como una presencia se entregaba al mismo lugar en el que ella se encontraba.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Vaya que estaba cansado! No había podido dormir en su viaje a casa pensando en ese sueño raro, que se sintió tan real. Hubiera jurado que no lo había soñado, pero entonces, ¿por qué se despertó?

Llegó a su habitación, entró y se acostó en la cama. En su mesa de luz, había una pequeña nota, cuando la leyó se dio cuenta; un hechizo.  
'Sombras en sombras no te dejan ver hay oscuridad en tu realidad deja que el sueño te atrape para poder entender lo que no te deja en paz' (que hechizo patético ¬¬)

Ni bien terminó de leerlo, cayó dormido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Oh no.- susurró Sakura.- no puedes entrar TU aquí, por favor... ¡no estoy lista!"  
Pero era muy tarde. Estaba encerrada en la mente de Shaoran Li, con su propietario. La salida hacia el Valle de sus recuerdos seguía ahí, pero no podía escaparse. No podría explicarlo, ni en un millón de años, pero no podía moverse. Algo / alguien se lo impedía. Intentó escuchar algún sonido que le indicara sobre la cercanía de el joven. Se sorprendió al sentir la respiración de él al lado de su cuello y su voz masculina preguntándole:  
"- ¿Qué haces aquí?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bueno, acá termina otro "emocionante" capítulo de esta historia.**

**Quiero aclarar que el nombre de esta historia fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Como ustedes saben, fue en una noche de desvelo que surgió y el título no es exactamente fascinante, pero me parece más importante el contenido y si a ustedes les gusta, ¡mejor!**

**Bueno, un saludo para todas. Perdón por la tardanza, no fue mi intención, pero no tuve alternativa. El deber llamaba (deber estudio) y sigue llamando, nada más que me escapé un cachito para poder pasarles este pedacito. ¡Nos vemos chicas! ¡Espero que les siga gustando, y no se olviden: ¡Review!**


	8. Capítulo 7

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Oh no.- susurró Sakura.- no puedes entrar TU aquí, por favor... ¡no estoy lista!"  
Pero era muy tarde. Estaba encerrada en la mente de Shaoran Li, con su propietario. La salida hacia el Valle de sus recuerdos seguía ahí, pero no podía escaparse. No podría explicarlo, ni en un millón de años, pero no podía moverse. Algo o alguien se lo impedía. Intentó escuchar algún sonido que le indicara sobre la cercanía del joven. Se sorprendió al sentir la respiración de él al lado de su cuello y su voz masculina preguntándole:

"-¿Qué haces aquí?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**¡Buenas! ¿Como andan? Bueno, perdón si tarde mucho. Este capi ya existía, pero lo leí y lo odié, así que lo borré y me dispuse a escribirlo de nuevo.**

**Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo este, pero es que no tuve muchas ideas. Los reviews que están contestados más abajo son los que me dejaron en el último capítulo.**

**Otra cosa más. Antes de colgar este capi, probablemente pase todo el formato de los otros capítulos como tengo el de "Esgrima", o sea, antes de una raya de diálogo unas comillas, para que entre bien, porque me marea, me pone nerviosa y demás.**

**No quiero dejar ninguno de los dos fics... y me estoy esforzando, pero se me cruzan otras ideas y tengo que anotarlas y escribir un poco en base a ellas, si no las pierdo y podrían llegar a ser fics buenos. Igual no prometo nada nuevo hasta dentro de... bastante, no sé cuanto.**

**Kary: Holas! Como andas? Perdón por tanta intriga, pero la inspiración llegó hoy... muchísimas gracias! Bueno, nos vemos! Mucha suerte!**

**Megumi-chan: Bueno, espero que éste esté mucho mejor! Perdón por la tardanza! Saluditos!**

**Hillary Anna-Chan: Bueno, muchas gracias! No es mi primer fic, hice otros pero se fueron a la papelera, porque no me gustaban. Es mi primer fic oficial, jeje, muchas gracias!**

**Espero que lo disfrutes!**

**Chouri: Hola! Gracias! Si, sé que está bastante cortado, pero eso le da un poco más de emoción, a mi modo de verlo.**

**Traté de hacerla simpática, jeje.**

**Saluditos!**

**Angelofthewatery: Hola! No, no me asusté para nada! Me alegra tanto que les guste! A las dos! Y no te preocupes si te faltan algunos tornillos, no son tan necesarios a la larga, je. Saludos, y mucha suerte! Ojalá te guste!**

**Cinthya: Me alegro que te guste! Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Saludos, espero que este capi también te guste!**

**Saku-Cerezo4: Esta bien, no te preocupes! Me alegro mucho, mucho que te guste! Espero que nos encontremos en el msn un día de estos. Suerte y saluditos!  
¡Bueno, y ahora... chan chan chann!**

Capítulo 7:

"_- Emh, yo..."_

"_- No me vas a decir que paseabas por aquí. ¿Quién eres y qué haces?"_

"_- ¿No me reconoces? Oh vamos, no cambié tanto..."_

"_- ¿¿¿Sakura?"_

"_- ¡Chin chin chinnn! ¡Y se ha ganado el millón de dólares!" – dijo Sakura, sarcásticamente._

"_- Pero, ¿cómo estás aquí?"_

"_- No lo sé... es algo extraño. Un momento estoy encerrada en mi mente, el otro aquí, en la tuya... al rato paseo por donde sea que Misao se encuentre... quién sabe." – se encogió de hombros._

"_- Es curioso. Para estar 'cautiva' por Misao, tienes muchas libertades..." – dijo Shaoran, empleando un tono un tanto sarcástico._

"_- ¿Qué quieres decir?"- preguntó la castaña con el entrecejo fruncido._

"_- Tal vez, y solo tal vez, eres tú quién se cautivó a si misma."_

"_- ¿Eso crees?"- preguntó con tono ingenuo._

"_- No. Estoy más que seguro." – sonrió él._

"_- ¿Y como salgo?"_

"_- Creo que confiando en ti misma otra vez. En ti y en los demás. No sé por qué creíste que te abandonaríamos a tu suerte."_

"_- Ni yo. Ahora que lo pienso, es tonto, ¿no?" – sonrió ella._

"_- Jajajajajaja, ¡sí" – rió él, con ganas._

"_- Tal vez no tanto..." – susurró ella mirando la puerta que se negó a abrir. Quizá por miedo, o puede ser que por nervios, apretó con mucha fuerza la llave en su mano. El observó su gesto de dolor y dijo:_

"_- ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?"_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella respondió:_

"_- ¿Y si no soy tu verdadero amor? ¿Qué pasará conmigo? Volveré a caer..."_

"_- Supongo que solo tienes que abrirla."_

_Sakura se arrimó a la puerta, introdujo la llave, la giró lentamente, y sintió como algo pronunciaba su nombre con velocidad... Cerró los ojos, y en vez de sacar la llave, empujó con fuerza la puerta y entró..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los labios de él aún se presionaban en los suyos, e intentaban abrirse paso a su boca, cosa que lentamente iba consiguiendo. Tomoyo se dejó llevar por el beso del oji-azul, pero de repente, se detuvo, se separó y dijo.

"- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Porque estoy mal por Saku-chan? ¿Por eso?"

"- Nunca me aprovecharía de ti, Tomoyo." – el chico tragó saliva y dijo. –"Yo te amo. ¿por qué crees que hice lo que hice?"

Tomoyo desvió la mirada, apenada. ¿Cómo había podido sospechar de... Eriol?

"- Lo siento, estoy muy... susceptible, supongo..."

"- Está bien, te entiendo. Pero, necesito saber, si sientes lo mismo por mí."

"- Creo, creo que sí."

"- Bueno, si no estás segura..." – respondió él, con una sonrisa seductora y acercándose.- "Hay tiempo para averiguarlo. Mientras..." – la besó arrebatadoramente, como nunca había besado a ninguna mujer.

"- Oye Eriol, ¿esto es lo que harás para que yo me de cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti?"

"- Si." – respondió él entre besos fugaces.

"- ¿Sabes algo? Creo que esta indecisión durará un tiempo..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Touya caminaba de una punta a otra en el pasillo del hotel. El también sabía que su hermana estaba en Hong Kong, ¡y qué ataque que le dio cuando se enteró! Yukito caminaba detrás de él, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero Touya Kinomoto no escuchaba. Absolutamente nada.

No entendía razones. No escuchaba opiniones. No recibía sermones.

Solo le preocupaba su hermana, y que estaba sola en Hong Kong, con el mocoso.

Su sangre hervía al saber que estaba "al alcance" de ese mocosillo, a todo lo que la expusiera, y que él, su hermano, no estaría con ella.

"- Te prometo que si le hace algo a Saku-chan, yo mismo le encargaré a Yue que te lleve hasta allí para matarlo. Y créeme, que lo haremos los dos."

Touya pareció pensarlo.

"- Está bien." – dijo finalmente, y agregó. – "Pero seré el que dará el primer golpe."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Sakura entró con miedo, y desoyendo la voz que le decía que volviera antes de que fuera muy tarde. Shaoran la siguió, mientras le decía:_

"_- Saku-chan, por favor, ve, tienes que volver..."_

"_- ¡No tan cerca! Shao-kun, mira esto..."_

_En el centro de la habitación, que brillaba como el oro, había una mesa de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes. Un lugar digno de una reina o, de un verdadero amor._

_Arriba de la mesa, un pergamino un tanto amarillento. Sakura lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo despacio. En el se apreciaba la siguiente escritura:_

' _16/05/1998:_

_Verdadero amor de Xiao Lang Li, descubierto._

_Nombre: Sakura Kinomoto, nacionalidad: Japonesa._

_Fecha de volver con ella: Ahora.'_

_Todo se puso raro, oscuro, negro. Una luz "succionó" a Sakura quien gritó:_

"_- ¡TE AMO SHAORAN LI!"_

_Fue lo último que se pudo escuchar._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Eriol, ya tengo que irme..."

"- ¿Al menos ya puedes darme una respuesta?"

"- Creo que sí... – dijo Tomoyo, después de pensarlo un poco. – "Te amo como no amé a nadie nunca, Eriol."

Eriol la besó. Primero con un roce sutil, después convirtiéndolo en uno más apasionado hasta que la fue recostando, lentamente, en un sillón. Tomoyo reaccionó antes de que algo sucediera...

"- Mmmm, Eriol no..."

"- ¿Por qué no?"

"- Porque me esta esperando mi madre en mi casa y quiero ir mas o menos presentable..." – sonrió.

"- Tú y tus presentaciones, Tomoyo... Pero prométeme algo, antes de irte..."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- Que durante este mes, me llevarás a casa de tu madre, y le dirás que estamos comprometidos."

"- Pero si no lo est-"

"- Error, querida." – tomó su mano entre la de él, se arrodilló, sacó una cajita de su pantalón y le mostró una hermosa joya. Una hermosa piedra amatista, como sus ojos. La deslizó lentamente por su fino dedo. – "Te queda preciosa." – susurró. Luego besó su mano, y desde abajo le dijo – "Supuse que aceptarías."

"- Si, por supuesto." – Tomoyo cambió la expresión de su cara.- "Oye, ¿me estas diciendo predecible?"

"- No, yo sólo lo supuse." – le dio un beso sutil en los labios y con una mano apoyada en su cintura, la deslizó hasta la puerta con suavidad. – "¿Te llevo?"

"- Creí que nunca lo pediría, caballero."- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los ojos y otra en los labios.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran despertó en su habitación. Miró su reloj. Era la misma hora en la cual se había ido a acostar, ni un segundo más, ni uno menos. El dichoso papel no estaba, se había deshecho. Sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, y la vió. Misao, en bata, dormida, que le decía:

"- Hola, Shaoran."

"- Tomokori, ¿eres tú? ¿Estás bien?"

"- No. No soy Misao, soy..." - la chica dio una vuelta sobre sus pies, y su cabello antes negro como la noche, se volvió castaño claro, como rayos de sol. Los ojos oscuros donde podría esconderse se transformaron en dos grandes lagunas donde podría ahogarse. Su cuerpo no cambió mucho. Técnicamente era el mismo. – "Soy Sakura."

Shaoran no lo resistió más. Se acercó, la tomó en brazos y le dio un beso que la hizo volar. Ella lo correspondió con igual intensidad o más. Se quedaron un rato, sosteniéndose del otro, con devoción. En sus estómagos volaban millones de mariposas, y ellos dos volaban todavía más. Él la abrazó con fuerza, y con pasos cortos y torpes, la arrastró con el a la cama. Ninguno quería dormir, pero estaban muy cansados por ese día tan largo. Se acostaron juntos en la cama, él la abrazó, y se quedaron dormidos así, muy juntos.

'_Sueño de Sakura:_

_Ella se encontraba caminando por el Valle de los Recuerdos, nuevamente. Miró sobre su hombro, al escuchar un ruido, y vió a todos sus seres amados. Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Eriol, Yue, Kero, todas y cada una de las cartas, rodeándola..._

_Casi al fondo de todos, estaba Misao. Sakura se acercó y le dijo:_

"_- Sé que me quieren... ¿como no lo pude entender antes? Siempre seré importante para ellos, como ellos lo son para mí. ¡Qué tonta fui!"_

"_- Bien, ama Sakura..." – respondió Misao con una sonrisa, y desapareció._

_Sakura caminó un poco más, y vió a una figura masculina alta, muy bella, de cabellos castaños... cuando este se giró, se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos ámbares más hermosos que nadie pudiera apreciar jamás, mucho menos poseer. _

"_- Te esperaba, mi queridísima Ying Fa..."_

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Sakura, (por algún extraño motivo), se despertó primero. Pronto comenzó a darse cuenta de varias cosas. La primera: estaba en su cuerpo, no en su mente aislada. Segundo: No estaba en su cama. Tercero: No la había despertado Kero. Cuarto: Las cartas no estaban rodeándola, como todas las mañanas, para levantarla y tirarla en la ducha. Y quinto, pero no menos importante: ¿QUÉ HACÍA CON OTRA PERSONA EN SU CAMA?

Pronto, Shaoran despertó, y pudo ver la expresión de desconcierto en esos ojos verdes profundos. Sostuvo su rostro con una mano, y lo besó apasionadamente, sin dejarla respirar, pero aún así de un modo muy tierno.

"- Xiao Lang... Mmmm" – dijo Sakura cuando se dio cuenta, saboreando ese beso.

"- ¿Cómo dormiste?"

"- ¿Dormí contigo? Si fue así, entonces... bien."

"- Pues yo dormí mejor, abrazado a ti, después de bueno, ya sabes..."

"- ¿Qué? Nosotros no hicimos nada, ¿no?"- dijo asustada Sakura. Aún era ingenua, pero no tanto.

"- No, mi amor, excepto besarnos, supongo. Ah, por cierto, besas muy bien." – le dijo, lo cual le sacó un sonrojo limpio a la chica.

"- ¿Mi amor?" – preguntó ella, con ingenuidad y una sonrisa en los labios.

"- ¿No te puedo llamar así?"

"- Sí que puedes... me encanta, solo que me llamó la atención..."

"- ¿Y Misao?"

Sakura cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió y dijo:

"- Duerme. Debe estar muy cansada. Ella fue la que consiguió que yo entrara en tu mente. Por cierto, ¿con que soy tu verdadero amor, eh? ¿Qué harás al respecto?"

"- Mmmm, no lo sé... ¿casarme contigo? ¿Tener muchos hijos? ¿Ser feliz para siempre? ¿Comer perdices?"

"- Bueno, pero, ahora vamos a comer... ¡realmente tengo hambre!"

Shaoran se rió, y le dijo:

"- ¿Así bajarás?"

Sakura tenía puesto una remera que apenas le cubría los muslos.

"- ¡Se supone que tenga puesto lo mismo que Misao! Esto es lo que me puse la noche que Misao se apoderó de mi cuerpo... Hablando de lo mismo... Misao... ya no está aquí, Shaoran."

Shaoran se alarmó. Hizo un conjuro y rastreó su escencia.

"- Está abajo, en la oficina, con mi madre."

"- ¡VAMOS!" – dijo Sakura, poniéndose un jean de Shaoran, que la imito. **(N.A: Lógicamente, se puso OTRO jean...)**.

Bajaron las escaleras a velocidad luz. Shaoran abrió la puerta...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Misao se encontraba durmiendo en el Valle de los Recuerdos. Cuando despertó y notó donde estaba, suspiró pesadamente. Le alegraba saber que su ama había entendido que si la querían, de otro modo no podía haber salido, pero ahora estaba destinada a vagar por ese valle, viendo todo lo que Sakura hizo y hace... pero de pronto, un hechizo, la convocó hacia otro lugar... Un lugar del plano físico... La estaban convirtiendo en humana..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shaoran abrió la puerta y descubrió a su madre parada, muy concentrada, delante del cuerpo de Misao, quien se hallaba dormida. Shaoran cerró la puerta y se paró al lado de Sakura, que estaba con los ojos fijos en Misao. Sakura comenzó a recitar un hechizo, al mismo tiempo que su madre lo hacía. Se paró enfrente de Misao e hizo lo propio. Luego, una luz cegadora salió de Misao...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bueno! Fin del capi! Supongo que quedan uno o dos más... Traté de hacerlo más largo, pero no puedo... esto es lo mejor que les puedo prometer. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**


	9. Disculpas por abandono momentaneo

Bueno chicas, ¡hola!

Quiero disculparme por lo que les voy a decir: Decidí abandonar el fic.

Tengo motivos importantes. El primero: creo que yo era otra persona cuando lo empecé. Era más ingenua (mucho más ingenua) y no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba escribiendo en realidad. Cada vez que lo releo para tratar de seguirlo, me produce más y más rechazo.

No sé si sacarlo de la página, en eso les pido su consejo. Tengo bastantes ganas de editarlo, pero más adelante, cuando me sienta más preparada para horrorizarme con lo que escribí.

El segundo: tenía otras amigas, mi actitud hacia todo era diferente. Ahora me estoy acoplando a otras chicas, ¡que son buenísimas y las adoro! Estoy haciendo muchas modificaciones en mi vida (o al menos, las estoy terminando de asimilar) y, este fic, es una parte de mi pasado.

Les pido mil disculpas. Yo ya tenía inclusive pensado un final, gracias a Watery, que me dio una idea genial para terminarlo, que fui adaptando, pero que no pude terminar de escribir. No puedo terminar de escribirla.

No quiero darles lástima ni nada por el estilo cuando comento lo que me pasó con mis amigas (no voy a entrar en detalles, obviamente) pero bue... ya me tengo que ir.

Les agradezco a todas su compresión, como no se hacen una idea. Y gracias por leer esto.

Si alguna leyó esgrima, comento que estoy preparando una continuación, pero que es improbable que la ponga hasta que no termine "Gente de Negocios" y que tengo muchas ideas en mi loca cabecita.

En fin.

Saluda ATTE.

Piluz, Piluchi, Pily, Pily-chan, Pily14ccs, o simplemente Pilar.


End file.
